YYH - Burning Ice
by Cazark
Summary: Deep within the Glacier hills lived a boy whom was raised to be a grand warrior by his father. Although everything isn't as peachy as Aoi hoped. He was offered a once in a life time deal. His father's life for a new one... Contains Shounen-ai moments. Warning, this contains a male pairing between Hiei and a male OC.
1. Another Day on the job

**This is a semi Romance between Hiei and a male OC. Apparently Hiei has never been paired up with a male OC... Or no one's thought of doing it... like it's a taboo.**

**Either that or Kurama is Hiei's only exception. Anyways on to the plot.**

**"-"**

Introduction

**Deep within the Glacier hills lived a boy whom was raised to be a grand warrior by his father. Although everything isn't as peachy as Aoi hoped. **

**He was offered a once in a life time deal. **

**His father's life for a new one...**

Contains Shounen-ai moments.

**"-"**

Pairings

**Hiei X Aoi (Male OC)**

**"-"**

Character Sheet - Aoi Furosuto

Aoi's hair style is combed back and to one side, it's light blood with ice blue tips. When his fighting his hair tends to drop, creating small stray hairs in his face.

Aoi's face ends in a slight point, and has narrow eyes with pale blue irises.

Aoi wears a blue and white Kimono.

The Montsuki is blue with white strips, which start at the shoulder, stretching down to the wrists. On the back of the Montsuki is a scratched off viper which the Aoi intentionally scratched off to remove his connections to his father.

The Hakama is plain white and he wears typical tabi sandals on his feet and refuses to wear the platform kind because he trips over them constantly. His Katana, Fenrir (The Betrayer) is fastened to his back.

**Birth Date: **Born August the 10th

**Age:** 15 in human years (Demon years Unknown)

**Star Sign:** Leo

**Height:** 5'5"/165cm

* * *

><p>Aoi runs a hand through his hair, glancing at the clock every so often. He cannot help but feel bored, but at the same time, getting information on his next target is so troublesome. Especially when there's none to be found.<p>

"Why can't I find my mother's whereabouts?!" Aoi growls as he glances at the clock again.

He turns back to the book, flipping through the book containing names.

As Aoi goes to throw the book, someone catches it "Judging by your voice," Aoi slowly turns to face the scarlet haired boy "I would dare say you're having trouble finding something... or someone..."

Aoi hides a smile "Kurama, the analytical member of Team what what's his name?"

"Urameshi." Kurama smiles slyly, quickly glancing up to look at the clock. "You must have been here for hours."

Aoi mutters out loud as he grabs another book from the shelf "Speaking of daring... You look pretty damn..." Aoi shifts his eyes to Kurama, peering over to look at his reaction "Charming."

Kurama walks towards Aoi, looking at the bookshelf for the book's its original spot "I didn't know that about you..."

Aoi sighs, slotting the book back in the shelf "That I bat for the same team?"

Kurama continues to look through the shelf "Mmhm. Though sadly, I'm not interested in you that way." Aoi sighs once again "Third row on the left Kurama. Tis a shame... You are pretty cute."

Kurama sighs "Do you normal hit on 'attractive' guys?"

"Attractive?" Aoi glances at Kurama "When did I say attractive? I merely said charming..."

Kurama chuckles "If that's your attempt of seducing me, I say you need a lot more experience..."

Aoi chuckles to himself "Sorry Kurama, I'll get better for you next time. Also, sorry for the book earlier..."

"No harm done." Kurama murmurs as he places the book back.

"So why are you here? Catching up on some forgotten literature?" Aoi checks out Kurama, viewing his white uniform, with a purple sash tied to his waist.

Kurama laughs lightly at Aoi "I was actually looking for you. Kouenma said he was looking for you earlier."

"Behind his stack of papers...? Or under them?" Aoi smirks at Kurama.

"I believe from behind the stack of papers."

"Did he say what for?" Aoi looks at Kurama with a glimmer of hope behind his eyes.

Kurama shakes his head "No. But judging by the distress in his voice, I believe it's a task he believes you're up for."

Aoi raises an eyebrow at this piece of information "That's a shame... I was hoping he would have information for-" Aoi cuts himself off, stopping himself from proceeding any further.

"About what?" Kurama looks at Aoi as if he saw something hidden behind his eyes.

"Nothing. His at his desk right?" Kurama nods at Aoi.

Aoi walks out of the room as Kurama picks up another book from the shelf "It's a shame, finding ones family is hard, especially knowing since time is ticking."

**Flashback**

"Kouenma. You're saying that boy is a half breed?"

Kurama looks at Kouenma interested in what he has to say "Yes. But his not one of a high ranking demon, a C class, although in the past, his father Usaemur, would have been considered a B class back in his youth."

"Hmm." Kurama massages his chin as he continues on "How did you manage to recruit Aoi... Aoi Furosuto, I believe his name is?"

Kouenma nods "He took on his mother's maiden name after he found out about her through me. And as for recruiting I offered information about his mother in return for his father's death."

"Why?" Kurama looks at Kouenma in shock.

"Usaemur was becoming a troublemaker back in the demon world. Searching for ways to further increase his powers. His son being one of them. Although his father wouldn't become as strong as an S-Class anytime soon, it was best if he was dealt with earlier... But watching Aoi's past, I believe he started with the wrong hand. Aoi is a good demon, his past actions prove that. And he will also be a valuable asset to the team."

"I don't think Aoi would like to be referred to as an asset..." Kurama murmurs.

Kouenma groans "He IS a valuable ally... It's just... I don't know if he can meet his mother anymore..."

Kurama raise an eyebrow at Kouenma in interest "What you mean?"

"His mother has been gone for 40 years... It was too late for Aoi..."

"How do you plan to bring this news to him?"

"I don't... Or rather I'm not sure how he would take the news..."

Kurama hums "I don't think his the type to betray mankind over hidden truths..."

"I hope your right." Kouenma groans as he massages his temples.

**Flash forward**

Kurama picks up a book flipping through a couple of pages "I think it's best Aoi finds out about his mother... but I agree with Kouenma, we need to find out what truly is anchoring Aoi down to this world. Especially when we don't know what his reaction may be... for now..."

Kurama hides the book in his vest, quietly walking out the library "It is best we help Aoi get stronger, and in turn help him to cope with future ordeals. Then, will be the best time to reveal such information..."

**Meanwhile**

Aoi stands at Kouenma, expressing a bored expression on his face "Kurama said you had a job for me..."

"That's right Aoi." As Kouenma speaks, Aoi cannot help but wonder. _To what exactly serves the purpose of sucking on his dummy like a lollypop?_ "Hiei has gone missing. And I would like you to follow him, making sure he doesn't do anything reckless."

Aoi closes his eyes slowly. He opens them to look seriously at Kouenma "You do realise that Hiei... Is like a bullet compared to me..."

"I know that!"

Aoi's eye twitches in frustration "Then why are you sending me?!"

"I'm sending you because you need the experience... And besides the person his after, just happens to be his twin sister, Yukina."

Aoi slowly brings his hand to his head, slowly massaging it "Are you serious... You're sending me to follow a guy, who wants to save his sister?"

"She's an Ice Apparition that-"

Aoi waves his hand, cutting Kouenma off "Yeah, yeah. I've heard the stories. When they cry, their tears turn into Hiruseki Stones, which happen to be worth a fortune at the right price."

Kouenma raises an eyebrow at this new piece of information "And where did YOU, come across those facts?"

"My dad wanted me to hook up with one because quote on quote, 'She's worth a fortune!' But that's beside the point! The past is the past and there's no need to open old wounds."

_Old wounds...?_ Kouenma thinks to himself before speaking up again "I don't want you to interfere with what Hiei does, more like watch him so he doesn't do something stupid..."

"So you have no faith in Hiei... Is that it?"

"Demon's shouldn't harm humans!"

Aoi blinks slowly "I'll watch him... but I won't interfere. It's not my place to stop him if he does want to kill someone."

"But-"

"I'm too lazy!"

Kouenma fumes, blowing out steam from his ears in small puffs as Aoi glances at the door "Is that all you want? Because I have a bullet train to catch..."

Kouenma waves his hand in frustration as Aoi leaves the room.

"Hmph! Children... They should learn to respect their elders."

"But Kouenma Sir, you're just a baby in his eyes..."

"Shut up ogre! Now put back Yusuke and Kuwabara on the TV! I want to watch them whoop some demon ass!"


	2. An old wound - Part 1

As Aoi is running through the forest, he goes into a deep thought.

_Hiei has to be one of the fastest demons around. _

_I can never hope to match his speed. _

_I might be able to match him in striking speed... _

_But running... possibly never... I can only hope that he stops to rest... that's the only chance I can ever hope to catch up to Hiei._

A sigh escapes his lips as he wonders out loud "I wonder... when the last time I ever saved anyone...was"

Aoi's thoughts recollect pieces of it as he remembers the past, flash before his eyes.

_Of course, Miku... I wonder how long it has been. 10, 20, 30, 50 years..._

_I wonder if she's met someone good for her... had kids or whatever Ice Apparitions do these days..._

Aoi turns, jolting along the tree tops as fast as his legs can take him.

**Flashback (Age 25)**

Aoi scratches his head as he looks up at his father's face, seeing a mixture of lust, greed and a temptation, which he could only describe as bad news for him. Aoi has rarely seen this face in all his years by his father's side.

"Usaemur...?" Aoi whispers loud enough for his father to hear. Although startled by his son's voice, he looks in concern at his son, another rare face Aoi sees in his father.

Usaemur's face droops as he looks at his son, thinking of ways on how to strike up the conversation.

_Hmm... Should I go the typical approach or the drastic approach...? _Usaemur's thoughts linger in his mind before he settles to direct the conversation "Son, your twenty-three right?"

"Twenty-five." Aoi responds dryly before defending himself "Don't worry... I would forget my own age after a couple of years too..."

A small noise of complaint escapes his father's lips "Tch."

Aoi slowly glances at his father, ready to receive his beat down at any second. To his surprise, his met with a warm smile, from the father whose subjected him to countless hours of training a torture, surviving countless battles which his lost count off to this day.

"I'm sorry..." Usaemur sighs as Aoi looks at him concern.

Aoi doesn't say anything, instead, choosing to wait for his father to speak "I must be getting old. I think it's about time you got a nice girl."

_Sure, when hell freezes over!_ Aoi thinks to himself, choosing not to say anything on the matter instead.

"I believe I've found someone whom you can love you with the right motivation... They aren't usually known for their love for men."

"Great. You're trying to hook me up with a misandrist. How thoughtful father..."

Usaemur slams his fists on the table to grab Aoi's attention. The noise startles Aoi. He sighs after recollecting himself "Sorry... It's nice that my father thinks off me..." _Even though his not actually thinking of me... Then again... He doesn't know I'm actually into men only..._

"What's the matter with you?!" Usaemur growls, as Aoi sighs again, recollecting himself "Nothing... So, you want me hook up with the 'girl', get married and all that crap?"

"No..."

Aoi raises an eyebrow at his father, questioning his motives "Sleep with her?"

"If you want... Is she your type?"

"Yes, dad. Misandrists are so up my alley." Aoi responds dryly back to his father, only to receive verbal abuse back "Listen here you worthless sack of shit!"

_There it is!_

"You're going to march over to Miku,"

_Who?_

"bullshit your way through to her heart!"

_I'm going to do what now?!_

"And you're going to make her cry with any means necessary, and at any chance you can get!"

_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!_

Aoi calmly looks up to his father, speaking back "You want me to do what now?"

Usaemur groans in frustration "Don't you ever listen?!"

_Not when you insulting me_ "I just missed bits a pieces..." Aoi responds dryly.

"When Ice Apparitions cry, they make Hiruseki Stones. One of them alone is worth billions. If you can milk one dry, or in this case make one cry endlessly, you'll be rich."

"And you think I can do that...?" _He really is a fucken idiot for thinking that! Making me force a person to cry because she cries gold... As sick and twisted as ever... Father! _

"Of course you can. I raised you to be like me! And I've been breaking hearts since I was your age..."

_Heartless asshole! Just like you did to mother, snapping her heart in two! To think someone like you even has a child, whom is fucking messed up in the head... When I find mother, I'm so leaving your ass in the gutters!_ "Sure..."

Usaemur smirks at Aoi, confidant in his own son's manipulative ways, brought on by Usaemur's very own hands.

A slow smile creeps along Aoi's mouth "But we are going to do it my way."

Rage seeps through Usaemur. The rage sickens Aoi to no limit, leaving him to calmly continue "Dad... If you want me to get her to cry endlessly. I'll get her to love me first, and then I'll crush her heart to a new level of pain..."

A smile creeps across Usaemur's face, slowly cooling down his rage in the process "That's my son!" He messes up Aoi's hair, earning a frown from him in the process.

_Oh I'm so going to enjoy fucking you up!_ Aoi thinks to himself. "Dad, so where can I find Miku?"

**End of flash back**

Aoi's flash back is cut short when he rams into something "Arrgh! I just ran into a tree because of my day dreaming...!" A voice startles Aoi, forcing him to recollect himself while to pings the voice's location.

"To what do owe the pleasure of getting to gut a fellow Demon betrayer, whom stinks of human blood...?" The voice crackles in laugher as Aoi brings his hand to his katana, aiming to strike the demon as soon as it reveals itself.

"A puny sword wouldn't cut through me demon child! You've much to learn..."

A demon jumps from a tree line, screaming in fury "If you were to live!" Aoi draws his sword in quick succession, getting in a few strikes before the demon could know what hit him. **Hyōen_ (Ice Edge)_** Aoi calmly screams in his mind, turning to focus on the demon.

Aoi looks at the low level demon, seeing what he would assume to be a rank D or even E Class.

The demon resembles a large spider, with a somewhat humanoid body and the head of a bat, chuckles at his assumed fortune "A demon like you couldn't even hurt me if you tried!"

Aoi smiles at the demon "Hmm... I've got my work cut out for me. However..." Aoi smirks at the demon, showing the blood on the sword to the demon "I've already diced you."

The demon looks over its body, screaming frantically at Aoi "Impossible! There's no way you could have hurt me!"

Aoi waves his sword to clean off the blood before re-sheathing it. He in turn lifts a finger next "I diced you with a special technique. Since your brain is too stupid to process what I did, I'll explain it in idiot language."

"Whaat?!" The demon growls back aggressively.

Aoi calmly continues without a single care in the world "I cut straight through you with a special technique that freezes your blood on contact. The effect should be working soon anyways. Your heart will stop beating in a second, making you freeze from the inside out... just look at the slash wounds on your body. It's already in effect..."

The demonic ant looks at its body, frantically clawing at the ice spreading from the wounds "NO!" Aoi draws his sword, cutting the demons head off while it's distracted "Sorry..."

Aoi cleans the blade before throwing it back in his sheath "But I have a really fast demon to catch. And I cannot stress how much it pains me to be stopped by you!"

Aoi retreats back into the forest, thinking about his past once again.


	3. An old wound - Part 2

**Age 25**

Thinking about it, Aoi always feared death, and always for the wrong reasons. Once he died, what was left? A trail of bodies? A life of regrets? A world where he never got to experience love, from a parent or someone he could deeply care about, even if it was a little or the briefest time of his life?

Those thoughts lingered in Aoi's mind at the worst of his times, tormenting him from the inside. He never showed anyone the presence of the thoughts. He just simply sat, watching from afar his life slip through his own fingers, and a need...

A desire to live stopped by the very man whom gave him a purpose in life.

Usaemur...

To what is Usaemur's true purpose, not even Aoi can figure out. And even if Aoi attempted to ask, he would be met with the torment of his own father, punching and grounding his bones to the point that they melded into the very dirt he laid upon.

His father's words would always linger in his mind, even to this day...

**"Your purpose is to be my tool. You will protect me when I say so! You will kill whomever I ask to be killed! And you will do anything else I so desire, that is the purpose of your life! Nothing more, nothing less!"**

For as long as Aoi remembers, no matter how strong he got, he could never break the very shackles that was tied along his body. And this time... Is no different.

Aoi stands at a doorway, looking at the very person he's 'supposed' to make fall in 'love' with him. A gut wrenching feeling pulls inside him, wanting him to turn in disgust.

Ice fills the room, freezing the walls and floor around him.

The hatred from this Ice Apparition claws it's way inside his chest, wanting him to step away. But Aoi doesn't step back, his forgotten the fear of pain and anguish long ago, by the very man whom looked after him all these years.

His father's word linger in his mind **"****I believe I've found someone whom can love you with the right motivation..."**

Aoi's gut flops in his chest, making him think to himself.

_In what way could I love someone like this?_

Aoi clutches the area around his heart, making sure to control all his emotions and feelings to the best of his ability.

_I feel nothing! My heart stays frozen, beating silently to a dead tune. I don't have any feelings for her, and neither will I ever grow feelings for her!_

"Miku..." Aoi whispers, watching the Ice Apparition tense up before settling down to speak back in disgust "Another monster has come to torment me!"

Aoi grits his teeth after seeing his father's face flash before his eyes. A low growl escapes his lips "Your wrong..."

_I'm nothing like my father! I refuse to except that!_

"Hmph!" Miku growls back, quickly retorting back "All men are the same! Monsters hiding behind a kind face!"

"How much do you value your life?" Aoi calmly questions Miku, receiving an unforgiving glare back from her "I rather be dead!"

A smile creeps along Aoi's face, making him question every word that comes out of his mouth "Good! I hate you, and you hate me too. This makes the deal so much easier to fulfil!"

Miku turns away in disgust "Whatever you plan on doing, get it done and over with. Then get out of my sight!"

"Alright then. My father wants me, to make you cry for the rest of your life. Do you want that?"

"Screw you!"

"When I'm dead!" Aoi growls back, catching her off guard "The thought sickens me. I'm supposed to make a dumb broad like you, fall 'in-love' with me?! Hmph!"

Aoi get's up in Miku's face, growling at her in disgust "I rather slit my throat, and then date you for the rest of my shitty life!"

"I'll never be with a freak like you anyways!"

"Good!" Aoi slams his fist into the chair's arm rests, freaking Miku out in the process "You have something I need and want. And I have something you want!"

Miku growls back in disgust at Aoi "What exactly would that be you freak?!"

"Freedom..." Aoi earns a grunt in disgust from Miku.

He smiles at her finishing off his statement "For one month. You have to pretend to love me for that long, and then I will be able to free you..."

"Over my dead-"

"I can arrange that for you..." Aoi smiles cunningly at her.

Miku shuts right up as Aoi continues "In my fathers and everyone's eyes, we have to pretend to like each other."

"We?" Miku looks questionably at Aoi as he continues "Behind closed door you can beat the shit out of me until you deem yourself happy. All I ask, is you avoid the face and my man parts..."

"Anything?" Miku smiles as Aoi nods, leaning back away from Miku "Kick, claw, stab. Whatever you so desire. I can take whatever you dish out to me."

"And what is it you want?"

"Freedom as well..."

Miku looks at Aoi, wondering of every sick and twisted plan, trying to read the lies off his face.

She sees not even a single lie, written on Aoi's face as he smiles back "All I want, is to be free of the shackles of my own father. You are going to run away. I'm going to weave some lies and then we go our separate ways. You never have to see me again, and I never have to see you again! Deal?"

Aoi holds out his hand, hoping to shake her hand on it.

The silence lingers between the two as Aoi waits.

Miku lifts her hand, shaking Aoi's on the deal.

As soon as the deal is done, he receives a quick jab to the gut. He stumbles back, not even lifting a hand to defend himself "All ready started? Go ahead. Hit me as hard as he can."

Aoi opens his hands in a gesture to say bring it on. Tears stream down his face "If that makes you happy go for it! I've lost everything already and there isn't anything more that you can take from me, which I haven't already lost."

**Fast forward**

Aoi stops as he looks down at Hiei, only to see another three in the distance, just behind him.

_There's Hiei and..._

_Well... Botan... I think..._ Aoi points at a blue haired lady as he thinks to himself. He looks next at the two boys, seeing one in blue and the other in green. _And over there are two punks. One of them must be that Uramaski guy..._

Aoi sits down to look at Hiei.

He smiles after taking in Hiei's garments, and estimating Hiei's size. He sequels inside his mind like someone would do after seeing their idol walk past.

_OMG! His so adorable! His like a little pushy doll that I just want to squeeze...! With the look of a guy who would kill me if I attempted that..._

Aoi sighs as he watches Hiei, unsure whether he should make his presence known. _I should let Hiei know that I'm here... But then again..._

Hiei looks up after noticing Aoi. Hiei turns away in irritation. As Aoi sighs, he mutters under his breath "That could have gone better..." Aoi sighs again as he looks up at the night sky.

_Tomorrow is going to be a long... day!_


	4. An old wound - Part 3

**Age 25**

Aoi walks into his room, seeing Miku laying on the bed and sleeping peacefully. Not even a couple of weeks ago, she threatened to rip his throat out. A smile creeps along his face as looks over Miku's sleeping form "To think she would be able to sleep like this..."

Aoi sprawls out a map on a table, marking certain areas on the map. If Aoi was going to do this right, he had to make sure that they both escaped safely. Right now, his father has at least fifty guards spread out in the area, diverting their attention would be easy.

_I just need to figure out how to make Miku run, and which place would be the easiest to escape through. I know how my father operates by now. He changes movements every hour. Right now, we have about 38 minutes before the change over..._

As Aoi is humming over the situation, he fails to realise two hands wrap around him. He flicks the person behind him without turning around "You don't have to pretend when we are alone..."

"That's rude!" Miku pouts from being flicked. Aoi removes her arms from his waist.

_You're not my type..._

"I'm working on trying to find the best way out... Hmm. The best way to escape is through the east... If this is gonna work, I need to fabricate a lie that you are running."

"I knew it! You're going to use me!"

Aoi smiles at her "I'm gonna call a couple of guards over, drawing their attention."

Aoi points at the map, sliding his finger across a single path "See this path?"

"Yeah..."

"I want you to stick to it. when you reach this point," Aoi taps the location on the map "there is a cave there. I want you to wait there for me. I'll help you get back to you home land. Then, after that, you're on your own, seeing as I'm a male..."

"But-"

"From what I've heard from my father, all Ice Apparitions have grudges against male... So I'll help you get as close as possible, and then it's up to you what you do next." Aoi massages his chin as he looks over the map "I wonder which demon would be the most gullible from the group..."

Miku grabs Aoi's hand, clinging onto it "Why can't we run together now, aren't you strong?"

Aoi shakes his head "Not right now... Against 50 guards, I'll be lucky to take out ten at maximum..."

He sighs as he pushes Miku away "I'm gonna divert the attention, I need to make sure that everyone goes in every direction except yours, I'll volunteer for that path. I'll specifically say that if anyone finds you, they're to hold their position until I can get there so I can extract my revenge."

Aoi walks outside, calling over to a couple of guards "You three! Have you see Miku? She's not around her usual spot!"

One of the guards freak out "She couldn't have escaped!" Aoi sees Miku running as he smiles on the inside.

_Good girl!_

Aoi turns to the second guard "Well she must have escaped somehow! Which one of you bozo's has a map?" The third guard pulls out his own "I do."

Aoi smirks as he unravels the map "Let's see..." He points at sections of the map as he dictates where he wants each group to go "Ok. Send group four here and group five there. Group one, two, and three make them search this whole area."

"What about this path, Master Aoi?" The first guard asks.

Aoi smiles "I'm taking it alone. If any of the groups find Miku, I want them to capture her, and bring her to me! My father wanted to make me, make her scream in agony... And I will live up to my word. I don't take betrayal easy, and I plan on making her suffer for as long as I can! Now, go inform the other groups and start searching immediately! I want her found yesterday, do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes sir!" All three guards yell together, running off to find the other groups. Aoi smiles as he gets up, casing down Miku.

**Fast forward**

Aoi wakes up after feeling a sword poking his chest "And to whom do I owe the pleasure of finding the infamous Ice swordsman, tracking me down. Did Kurama or Kouenma send you?" Aoi slowly opens his eyes, staring up at Hiei.

His eyes linger on Hiei, seeing Hiei's sinister eyes focusing on him.

Aoi's heart almost jumps out of his chest after seeing Hiei up close. _Damn... He looks both cute and intimidating at the same time up close... If Hiei wasn't death staring me, I would be hugging him and calling him damn adorable! And what is he 4'10?_

Aoi stands up, towering over Hiei immediately "You know... You're pretty intimidating for your stature."

Hiei smirks at Aoi, quickly putting his sword back "I would kill you right now for stalking me, but I have more important things to worry about!"

Aoi hides a smile As Hiei turns around to walk off "So Yukina must be precious to you..."

Hiei stops, turning around to glare at Aoi "And what's it to you?"

"Nothing. You just helped me figure out that you know who Yukina really is." Aoi smiles at Hiei.

Hiei looks down on Aoi "If you are attempting to annoy me, you're doing a good job."

Aoi shakes his head "Not really. You just seem interesting. You need any help?"

"From a weakling like you? No. But I would like you to stop following me. It annoys me to no end."

"Nope! Kouenma asked me to follow you, and stop you if you do something reckless."

Hiei's glare intensifies as Aoi jokes "But I do not care about that. You kill someone, you killed them. There's no point me stopping you if you want to kill someone, so I'm just here to watch."

Hiei growls as he runs off "Do whatever you like, as long as you don't annoy me."

Aoi smiles as he chases after Hiei, trying to at least keep him in his sights at all times.

His thoughts begin to wander again as he remembers chasing after Miku.

**Age 25**

Aoi runs to the cave that he said they would meet up.

He screams into the cave, hoping that the person his helping escape is in there "Miku? Are you here? We need to go now if we ever want to reach the place by today!"

His met by silence as Aoi rakes his brain "Did I out run her...? No! Then I would have run into on the way here... Maybe she's outside doing girly things. Looks like I'm gonna have to wait for her."

He sits down, waiting as time passes by him. His head turns in every direction as he hears a scream in the distance, making his head turn in all the direction "MIKU?!" He freaks out, running in the direction where he heard the noise to sound the loudest.

_I told her to stick to this path! There is no way in hell she could have gotten lost! It's a straight path!_

When he reaches the location, he finds at least 20 of his father's armed guard in the area, holding her down as she screams "LET ME GO YOU FILFTHY CREATURES!"

The guards chuckle as they hold her down "Call for the boss, I'm sure he would like a piece of the action."

Aoi clenches his fist, screaming in his own mind. _YOU FRICKEN DUMBASS! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?! _

_I was so close to escaping and now... No! I can still run. While she distracts them I'll make a break for it and... _He stops when he sees tears escape Miku's.

A long forgotten memory flashes before his eyes "Mother..." Aoi silently whispers as tears threaten to spill. He sees the face of his mother blurred to the point it become unidentifiable.

Aoi stands up, feeling sickened from his next plan of action.

He walks into plain sight calmly walking up to the group "I had one rule! And that was to hold her until I got here... "

"Boss we were-"

"Just about to call me? I could hear her screaming a mile away..." Aoi grabs his sword, still in its sheath from behind his waist as he slowly walks up to Miku "I don't take kindly to betrayal." He glares at Miku, screaming in his own mind.

_Fuck you human emotions! I should have run but no~!_

Aoi get's in close, slapping Miku across the face "I'm here saving your ass!" The guards freak out as Aoi draws his sword, killing two of the armed guards in the process "RUN!"

Aoi turns around preparing his weapon for another strike "I'll hold them off..."

"But-"

Aoi turns to the side view, keeping her barely in his sight "You fucked up! And now I'm here... Sacrificing my life for someone I would never care about, ever!"

He starts to channel his Yōki into his sword, readying his strongest attack as the guards step back in fear "His preparing to use the **Sen Hokkyoku no Kaze (A thousand arctic winds). **I can't believe his father even taught him that!"

Aoi smiles "The only thing he taught me, was pain, something that I'm about to show you!"

"Why don't you run away with me instead?" Miku offers. Aoi smiles softly "Everything I've ever said to you was a lie... Even if it did sound genuine... You're not my type... I like men only..."

"EHH?!" The whole group including Miku freak out. Aoi frowns as his eyes narrow "It's not that surprising..."

"What about those groups of girls you drooled at?"

"Ah... a hot guy just happened to walk past... and I couldn't stop staring at him and... You know what." Aoi draws his sword quickly taking out another guard out "If I kill all of you," he slides his foot across the floor preparing his move "I can escape my dad's shackles. So I say, bring it on!"

Aoi turns to Miku as his once so called friends charge him. Aoi defends himself as he speaks calmly to Miku "Stick to the roads. I can only hope that you can escape. I'll hold them back! Now run! And do not look back..."

Aoi fills his sword again with Yōki, enraged that he was prepared to sacrifice his life for someone he doesn't even care about. Aoi closes his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them again to release his attack "**Sen Hokkyoku no Kaze (A thousand arctic winds)**"

A trail is left where ever Aoi's sword is swung, creating multiple trails. By the time his ability was finished, Aoi could only get in ten strikes. _That's disgusting... I can't believe I'm that weak!_ _I only can hope that I've at least given Miku enough time to escape._

During Aoi's distraction, a couple of his father's guard give chase after Miku. He swerves his body, moving on to give chase. One of his father's guards gets him good, digging his blade into his back. He screams in agony, laughing soon after at his stupidity.

He takes out the guy that had just attacked him, moving after the other three quickly. With one swing of his blade, he manages to sever one or their legs, turning back around to face the others "Ha, Ha, Ha! I'm gonna die anyways!"

A smile sweeps across Aoi's face, showing a mixture of madness and rage "Might as well take you down with me!"


	5. An old wound - Part 4

I changed it from Drama to Hurt and Comfort.

* * *

><p>Aoi stops after seeing Hiei get distracted by something. He stops as well, looking at Hiei whose looking up at the sky in confusion.<p>

To Aoi, Hiei looks as though his reminiscing on the past. _I wonder what his remembering about? Maybe pieces of his past like me... _

After daydreaming for a while, Aoi fails to realise Hiei had already left the area. He freaks out as he yells to himself "Shimatta! I dun fucked up..." Aoi scratches the back of his head as he looks around "Which way did he go..."

Aoi bolts off towards the mansion "Only one way to find out! Keep going, and hope to Kouenma that I find him."

"I hope Kouenma doesn't smack the shit out of me... But then again... I don't think he could compare to my dad's fury." Aoi muses as he reminisces on the past.

**Age 25**

Aoi feels a stringing sensation after getting hit in the face. He groans, blinking his eyes slowly to get the sleep out of them, as he tries to figure out what happened last. "I remember..."

"Cutting down a couple of my guards down..." A voice speaks up, almost echoing off the walls.

Aoi's ears ring as he tries to cover them, only to be stopped by shackles. Aoi looks around, seeing threes of everything in the room. "I'm guessing that voice belongs to Usaemur... Only one person can be pissed off at me that much..."

Aoi receives a punch to the face, sounding as though a couple of cheek bones may have been cracked. "You have no idea how much I should be pissed. I should be happy for an achievement but at the same time, something overshadows my happiness... And do you know what that is?"

"Umm..." Aoi casually responds "How useless you're guards are?" Aoi gets punch in the gut, coughing up a little blood in the process.

"I suggest you focus all your energy on healing. This may take a while after all your 'smart' responses. Granted. I am a tad upset over the loss of some guard. But they can be replaced. Do you know what can't be replaced?"

"Stupidity?" Aoi chuckles out loud. Usaemur returns the smart comment with a kick to Aoi's face. The force of the kick sends a shock wave of pain down Aoi's spine.

Aoi grits his teeth, holding in a scream of pain as Usaemur continues on to blabber "No, son. Stupidity can always be replaced. I'm talking about money... Money is harder to replace."

Aoi cringes as he hears something sharp drag along metal "So I heard you managed to pull off the Sen Hokkyoku no Kaze. I'm proud of you..."

"Th-" Aoi opens his mouth only to be cut off by something sharp, piercing his flesh. Aoi screams in agony as Usaemur objects "But I'm mostly upset by your stupidity. I don't care if you like men only. For me, you will be Bisexual for all I care! You shouldn't have let Miku run... Because of you, we now lost a valuable source of income... And now, I have to find a way to make lost money."

"You should try prostitution. I hear they have a great 'fucking' income source."

Aoi grits his teeth when he feels the weapon in his chest move, cutting through his flesh like a knife through butter. "That's a great idea. Maybe I should use your ass, as a way to obtain big bucks. I know a couple of people who would pay big bucks to have their way with a young demon. Would you like that?"

Aoi cringes from the thought as Usaemur continues "To feel their dick abuse your innards like so." Aoi screams in agony after having the blade push in and out of his chest "I hear some of them like it when the person below them screams in agony. Would you like that?"

Aoi shakes his head, screaming out loud in pain "NO!" Usaemur singsongs the next few words "But you like men. Do you not?" Aoi cringes, keeping silent as his father sighs in frustration "I should really kill you now. But you already proved you were capable. you took out 20 armed guards. Bruised, battered, hacked and slashed. It seems my training has worked its charms on you."

"FUCK... YOU!" Aoi growls as he feels the blade pushed along his body, continuing to cut through his flesh.

He screams in agony as his father retorts "I'm sorry... I couldn't here you! What did you say?!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"Don't you mean fuck me?! After all... You like being on the bottom. Out of control and submissive to your master."

"Over my dead body!"

"Sorry. I can't allow that so soon. You're still useful to me." Usaemur smacks his fist in his palm, getting a sudden idea that pleases him "I know what you would like. Another torture period, but this time, where you, receive multiple slash wounds and more..."

Aoi imagines his father smiling at his next few words "Pleasure among your pain. I'll see how much I can make off of you. If you can earn at least half the amount of money a tear is worth in a year, I'll free you. If not... you and my personal knife collection, have a date. Now time to see how many would like a piece of you."

Aoi drops his head in defeat, calling out to his father "Dad... Please don't! Anything but that..."

"The knives or the pleasure?"

"No pleasure... I'll subject myself to knives for ten years if it makes you happy...!"

"Too-bad-so-sad... You should have thought of that before you betrayed me! You should be back to my little submissive pet after a year. I think that's a long enough punishment for you..."

Usaemur slams the door, leaving Aoi in the dark "At least she got to escape... And for what?!" Aoi growls as his eyes turn red in anger "The loss of my body! If I find out she died after I helped her escape...! I'm gonna kill her... I've now lost everything, thanks to her, and my stupidity!"

**Fast Forward**

Aoi cringes at his past, pushing back all his physical tortures to the back of his mind. He stops when he sees Hiei in the distance, looking over the mansion.

Aoi starts to vomit when the thoughts push their way to the front of his mind. Remembering the year flash before his eyes, the grunts, moans and growls of bliss as his body gets abused. He wipes the remainder of his vomit off his mouth, seeing Hiei turns around to look at him with a smirk "You pushing your body too hard? I figured as much when you lagged so far behind me."

Aoi glares at Hiei "YOU KNOW NOTHING! AND-"

They stop after feeling a powerful presence in the distance. Hiei is the first to question the situation "What is that incredible Yōki?!" Aoi shifts an eyebrow, welcoming the distraction with open arms "Care to explain?"

Hiei runs off, muttering under his breath "Yukina, just hold on! I'm coming..."

Aoi sighs in relief as he pushes his old thoughts back.

_Why can't I just wipe my thoughts of that memory?_

_Why, to this date and age, must it still torment me?!_

_I just want a normal relationship..._

_But something tells me... I'll never be able to experience that kind of love. And I fear that I might break out screaming, and yelling in fear if I even met someone who wanted that..._

_Being single might be what's best of me anyways._

_No one would want a piece of this past anyways!_

_Or at least be with someone who clings to the past like this... Not even I want to remember this..._

_Not now..._

_Not ever! I just want to live a normal life!_

* * *

><p>I didn't want to push too far into that topic. I will reveal bits and pieces here and there but I don't want to throw all of it out in one go... At least for my own sake. It's Aoi's inner demons, and he refuses for anyone, to find out about that damning past of his.<p> 


	6. What's Hiei's motives?

As Aoi and Hiei enter the house, Hiei swiftly chops a guard, knocking him out instantly.

"I'll help if you so desire it..."

Hiei turns around to growl at Aoi "Why are you still following me?"

Aoi's smile softens "You went from job to I'm just curiously interested into what you do next."

"Hmph! More like mildly annoying to excruciatingly annoying." Hiei runs down the hallways as Aoi follows to the best of his ability, lagging quiet far behind him.

_What exactly drives you Hiei?_

_Why are you so hell bent on saving your sister?_

_I wanna know why, why you push yourself to save someone you barely know._

Aoi continues to run far behind Hiei, forcing his legs to run faster so he can at least keep Hiei in his sights.

_I've done something so similar. But with you. It feels so different you're not doing it for a personal gain. You're doing it because you care for them... Even if... you barely know them._

As they round another corner, entering a room, Aoi sees a short and tubby, deformed man in the room yelling at one of his guards "No one's gonna shut down Gonzo Tarukane!" Gonzo turns around after noticing Hiei and Aoi standing at the door way "HUH?! Wha-"

Gonzo freaks out at them after seeing them standing at the doorway. The guards attempt to pull out their guns as Hiei enters the room quickly taking out all three guards.

As Hiei stands at whom Aoi assumes to be Yukina's side, Aoi rests his back against the wall to serve as spectator in all of this. After finally being able to see Yukina, he automatically sees a similarity between the two.

_The azure hair with a tint of green... It reminds me of Miku's hair..._

Hiei finally speaks up "The game's over, you ugly fool! I saw the talisman cards hung up in the tower..."

_Huh?! I must have missed them..._

"That explains why I couldn't find her with my **Jagan eye**."

_The 'what' eye?_

"But... You can't run from death forever..." Hiei down talks Gonzo. Aoi notices the fear in Gonzo's eyes as he steps back, remembering his own fear again his father.

Aoi crosses his arms, gripping one of them roughly as he controls his own fears of his father.

"WAIT!" Gonzo yells "I don't know who the hell youse guys are, but, if it's money you're after, we can talk!"

_I've heard this speech somewhere before... or something similar..._

"Listen here. That broad behind you makes jewels you wouldn't even believe! I could pump millions from her!"

Hiei grits his teeth as Aoi thinks to himself. _He suddenly reminds me of my father...! Only this time, he looks far more like the monster as he acts._

Hiei punches Gonzo in the face, turning to look at Aoi standing behind him, unmoving from his spot. "You better not stop me!"

Aoi holds up a hand "Go crazy... I won't stop you..."

Hiei flashes a smile as he releases a flurry of punches on Gonzo. Never relenting to hold back any of his punches. Aoi clenches his arm with one hand, holding back himself from joining in.

_He reminds me so much of my father! Sick..._

_And twisted! Their thinking pattern is similar. The only difference is Yukina is not related at all to this monster, and I am my father's own flesh and blood._

Aoi looks up as he hears someone else yell "STOP IT HIEI! Don't Kill him!"

Hiei stops punching Gonzo, moving on to lift Gonzo up by his collar "They're just afraid of justice." Hiei pulls back his fist, readying himself to deal a final blow.

To Aoi's surprise, Yukina stops Hiei from delivering the final blow "NO! Please... No more..."

_Why would she stop him? _

_Did this man not torture her...?_

_Did this man not just subject her to nothing but pain...?_

"I beg of you..." Tears threaten to fall from Yukina's eyes as Aoi can only just watch in bewilderment.

"Are you crazy?! Is this not the man who tormented you, and made you his slave?!"

"He is... I have to bear that." Yukina looks down as Aoi objects "You don't have to do it alone... No one should..."

Hiei turns to look at Aoi "What would you know?!"

"Nothing..." Aoi silently whispers.

Hiei lifts an eyebrow as Yukina cuts them off "But taking his life away can't wash away all his done to me. It will only bring more pain... Just more nightmares..."

Hiei turns to look at Yukina as his eyes widen in shock.

"Agreed..." Aoi hums silently.

As Hiei's eyes narrow at Aoi, Aoi stays silent.

_You can't make the pain go away after killing the thing that caused it in the first place..._

_Believe me I've tried... It's like an endless, tormenting, cycle of pain..._

_I just want to forget the past. But it will always linger on the back of my mind..._

_Forcing me to remember all I have suffered..._

After a very brief moment of silence, Aoi sees tears well up in Yukina's eyes "Please, no more! I can't take it..."

The tears drop, creating a couple of Hiruseki Stones as Hiei sighs, closing his before speaking "Understood." He opens them, looking at Yukina with a smile "I won't make you cry. His too worthless for that..."

A smile washes over Aoi's face, resembling more of a smirk to others.

_God. I wish someone was like that to me... _

_Sweet... and nice... _

"How can I ever thank you both?" Yukina speaks up as Hiei drops Gonzo on the floor.

"I did absolutely nothing..." Aoi objects. Hiei makes a small noise of complaint, objecting soon after with a smirk "I wouldn't say you did nothing-"

Aoi smile widens as Hiei finishes his sentence "- You annoyed me constantly by following me..."

Aoi frowns as a small chuckle escapes his lips "I guess I did..."

Yukina speaks up "You seem... You seem familiar..."

Hiei freaks out after hearing that. Aoi smiles, waving his hand as he comments "He might have one of those faces... You too have one of those faces..."

"I guess so... But I don't know why, who are you?" Yukina asks.

Hiei's eyes soften as he looks away "No one... Just a member of their team..."

"What about you?" Yukina looks at Aoi.

Aoi smiles "I'm Hiei's fan boy..."

Yukina chuckles as Hiei objects "More like my stalker..."

Yukina comes to a sudden realisation, running towards the door "Oh no! I forgot about them!"

Before she can go out the door, Aoi stops her "Can I ask you something quickly?"

Yukina looks at Aoi questionably "Um... sure."

"Do you know someone by the name of Miku?"

"Miku...?" Yukina hums as if she's to trigger her memories.

"She is a little taller than you... I think same coloured hair. I believe she had green eyes and most likely does her hair up into a ponytail."

Yukina hums "I don't know one like that..." Aoi sighs as Yukina continues "But there is a girl like that with the same coloured hair and eyes, also called Miku..."

Aoi smiles as he leans back on the wall allowing Yukina to go "Thanks..."

"Why?" Yukina asks. Aoi looks at her to smile warmly at her "I was just curious, no reason... She was just someone I briefly met in the past..."

Yukina runs to join the others down stairs as Hiei asks "Why ask about someone you barely know?"

Aoi smirks "The hair just reminded me of her. So I thought I might ask, seeing as she was an Ice Apparition as well."

"You're weird..."

"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment."

"That was more aimed as an insult."

Aoi chuckles "Well I'm gonna take it as a compliment."

"Hmph." Hiei turns away. The pair of them turns around after hearing another voice in the room "A young budding friendship."

Hiei looks at the person, seeing Kurama standing in the room "The only 'friendship' you're speaking of is me insulting him."

Kurama chuckles "I guess I didn't need to come here after all."

Hiei makes a small noise of complaint "Another one huh. How long have you been standing here? And how did you manage to slip past this idiot."

"Oh, I have a name! Which, I've failed to mention. It's Aoi... Aoi Furosuto."

"Whatever. I'm going to say you've been standing there long enough, right?"

"Why don't you want to tell the girl?" Kurama questions Hiei, ignoring his last question. Hiei stays silent as Kurama continues "She deserves to know that she has a brother."

Hiei smiles as he looks at Yukina through the window. Hiei retorts back after a brief moment of silence "She deserves to be happy."

Kurama chuckles "I thought the two are the same..."

Hiei shakes his head "This is the way I want it."

"I think it's sweet... In a brotherly love kind of way..." Aoi smiles.

Hiei turns around in shock "Wh-What?!"

Kurama jokes "Are you already, leaving me?"

Aoi turns to look at Kurama "It depends... are we dating?"

Hiei looks between the two as Kurama laughs "No, but I believe I should be jealous... After all... didn't you hit on me?"

Aoi hums "Yes... I believe I did. But as we established. I am not your type... Unless I turn into a girl in the next few minutes... Then I would be straight." Aoi flutters his eyes at Kurama in a joking manner.

Kurama laughs at Aoi "I believe it would..."

"Get a room you two..."

Kurama turns to Hiei "Is someone jealous?"

"No! I don't even like the guy... or barely know him for that matter."

"Yet." Kurama lifts a finger "You should be friends with Aoi. You two are so much alike."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Aoi and Hiei object together.

Hiei coughs before continuing on "There's no way you can lump me with this idiot."

"Agreed. Kurama, his like a little Chibi plushy. I'm a tall, buff giant... who looks lanky while wearing clothes... Compared to Hiei."

"Whose also more annoying than Kuwabara!"

Aoi shakes his head at Hiei with a wide smirk "Mostly likely..."


	7. Hiei's desires, Aio's wants

To Aoi's surprise, Yusuke runs in the room with Botan "We've got a full house here... plus one?" Aoi smiles as he waves a hand "Don't believe we've met. Aoi... Aoi Furosuto."

"Never heard of you..."

"I know... Kouenma failed to mention me at my own discretion. I was only known by Kurama it seems... But he snake me out."

"I believe I only found out about you, because Kouenma was looking for you. That and you did throw a book at me..."

Aoi chuckles "I believe I did..." As Yusuke raises an eyebrow, Botan looks at Aoi with bright eyes "His handsome!"

"And bats for the same team only, sorry, Botan." Kurama says with a small smile.

"Ohh! Why is it all the handsome guys are either gay or taken?" She says with a thick British accent. Aoi hides his smirk after hearing that, while trying to contain his laughter.

"I heard enough of this already. I'm going!" Hiei says as he leaves the room, leaving both Kurama and Yusuke befuddled. Aoi watches Hiei leave with curiosity.

_Hmm, I wonder... Is it possible Hiei wants to let Yukina know he's he brother... But at the same time... No... I don't think that's it... he just feels a little lonely on the inside..._

Aoi sighs as he pushes himself off the wall "I'm off! The job is completed... even though I didn't really do anything..."

"I'll see you around." Kurama waves off Aoi.

Aoi nods as he walks past "Like wise."

**Time Skip**

Aoi walks besides Kurama in the blizzard, silently enjoying the feeling of the blistering cold against his skin. Even though he's an Ice Demon, he enjoys heat more than cold, although, he wouldn't admit it out loud. The cold reminds him too much of his hellish father.

He over hears Yusuke and Hiei talk.

"There goes your last chance Hiei... You really going to just let her just walk off like this, without her knowing the truth?"

"It's not important. We're only half siblings! There's really no point in telling her..."

"Yeah but..."

Aoi interrupts "You want my honest opinion?"

"NO!"

"I'm gonna say it anyway!"

Hiei grunts in dissatisfaction as Aoi continues "If I found out I had a sibling, I would want to know about them. Hell..." _I just want to find out about my mother!_

"But what?" Yusuke asks with a raised. Aoi turns away "Not important! The point I'm trying to make, is it is better for them to know that they have family out there who cares about them..."

"You think so?" Hiei asks dryly. "I'm a rogue and convicted criminal. Even Yusuke have had to come and capture me... Do you think she would be happy to know that he long lost brother, is a felon?"

"I would!"

"Well she is not you! It's best to just watch her from a distance..."

Aoi eyes narrow "Suit yourself! Just offering my advice..." As Aoi walks away he over hears Yusuke talking "So... is that why you got that fake eye put in, to see her?" Aoi stops so he can hear Hiei's response.

"Nonsense..."

Aoi continues on his way, leaving the group behind.

**The next day**

A red demon running along the hallways peaks Aoi's interest. As Aoi followed him, the demon busted into Kouenma's office "About the Toguro brothers, it's unbelievable!"

Botan turns around, a little surprised from the sudden burst in "What?"

Aoi takes the tape out of the demon's hand. "HEY!"

"Only one way to find out," Aoi muses with a smirk "we watch the tape!"

As Aoi slots the video tape into the video player, the red demon speaks up "Sorry sir, we accidently left the tap running after the battle."

Aoi raises an eyebrow after pushing it in "I highly doubt that's 'scream' worthy..."

Kouenma nods "So~, get to the point."

"Just watch!"

The video starts playing, showing the guy that was killed by Yusuke and Kuwabara. Aoi watched as he saw the large start to move, pushing an energy beam sword out of his gut. The weird sword nearby, slowly reverted into a small human being, getting up slowly.

The taller man got up with a grunt.

As the man got up slowly as Aoi could only look with a raised eyebrow, while Kouenma freaked out "What, how is that even possible? They are supposed to be dead!" Kouenma yelled at his assistant as he pointed at the TV.

Aoi muses with a grin "His tougher than he looks, Kouenma!"

Kouenma frowns at Aoi's words as the blue demon tells them both to shut up.

The TV behind them tuned on, revealing a tall slender man with a scar along his right eye.

"Excellent performance Toguro's, you almost had me fooled..."

The Taller Toguro turns to the screen "We have excellent hearing. One we over heard the boy's plan, it was simple to play along. Though I would admit," He turns to face the screen before continuing. "I was afraid I was gonna kill them both before I could fake a believable loss."

He looks at something in the room above, most likely Gonzo before looking back at the TV to speak again "I hope you don't mind me leaving that girl go. I didn't see any good reason for making her die. Who knows, maybe you'll want a profit off her too someday..."

Aoi grits his teeth at those words. _FUCKEN MONSTER! PROFITING OF OTHERS MISFORTUNES!_ As Aoi tries to keep a straight face, Botan looks at him in concern "Are you ok?"

"IT'S... nothing..." He sighs after holding back his anger. Aoi catches Kouenma waving his hand at Botan, motion to her to let it go.

"That's fine. The girl was of no consequences to me now, not when I think of all the money our great plan will be affording me."

_'It's a good think his not evil enough for that...'_ Aoi thinks to himself.

"Were so glad that our client is pleased. Now for my brother and I. We have a little favour to ask from you in return. Please give us an opportunity to fight with those boys again. This time... seriously."

The man in the TV grins widely "But of course, Toguro. They will be two of the most anticipated guests in the Dark Tournament martial arts competition."

"I should have known all along. Extorting Tarukane's fortune was only half your plan. You wanted to see the competition!"

The man chuckles evilly "You're very keen... So, tell me what you thought of their powers."

"That Yusuke Urameshi boy is very intriguing. He lacks the fighting experience, but, could be a dangerous weapon."

"The competition will be held in two months, so, you better make sure your ready. Oh, and... Take care of the mess up stairs, before you leave..."

A swift kick to Gonzo's head sends his head rolling in the air. Everyone in the room freaks out as Aoi acts unfazed from the image. "That could have been worse..." Those words lingered in air as the group wondered, exactly what happened in Aoi's life, to make him so jaded from death.

Botan quickly gains her composure, turning to argue with Kouenma "What are we going to do, Kouenma! They're going to go after Yusuke."

"Yes... and, they would no doubt entice him to fight in this competition..."

"But you know that-"

"Even if we know certain details, Yusuke will fight, whether you like it or not!"

"But the Dark tournament is ruthless..."

"I know," Aoi turns to look at her "I lost in the second round, they, aren't really forgiving..."

Kouenma speaks up "There's only one thing to do... We have to stop Yusuke for joining, if not... Then Aoi, you will be joining Kurama and Hiei to help him out!"

Aoi fakes a salute. "On it boss!"

**Time Skip**

Aoi joins Hiei and Kurama to see what is going on with Yusuke.

From a distance, Aoi watches the build crumble underneath its weight. A long whistle escapes his throat "That's some strength..." The younger Toguro brother casually strolled along the street, stopping to look at three of them.

He speaks with a growl of irritation in his voice "I assume from your dismal faces, that you've been invited to the competition as well. On Urameshi's Team no doubt. Demons, who side with humans, will get no sympathy..."

Kurama retorts back "Sympathy is never been a part of those fights!"

Aoi lift a finger "Can I get leeway because of my human mother? Or, do I not get a say in the matter..."

Younger Toguro grins "As you know the teams are made of five. So, you shouldn't have anything to worry about..." He walks away with a smug look as Aoi mutters. "As much as I would like to see myself ripped limb, from limb... I stay in the audience. However, if you can't find a fifth, I'll gladly take the spot."

"What is our chance?" Kurama asks.

Hiei sighs "Don't even bother asking..."

Aoi raises an eyebrow "Considering he demolished that building in a couple of minutes, I'll say slim to none... right now..."

**Time Skip**

Aoi stood alone in the frozen land, bare for the freezing icy winds to lick at. He closed his eyes, calmly breathing in an out slowly "It won't hurt to train... even a little..." Aoi grins wildly, drawing his sword to strike at the frozen wind. "If not to train for the others, at least for myself to overcome my weaknesses..."

The words **'You're weak!'** lingers in his mind. Aoi tenses as he strikes the air "Maybe my mind... but my physical strength can be pushed, and my mind will follow alone, like sand in the shifting waters..."


End file.
